ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Real Ghostbusters Season Guide
The Real Ghostbusters Animated TV Series had 7 active season. The show had a active run of 140 episodes, one of which was a TV Special. Seasons *Season 1 of The Real Ghostbusters started off on both Saturday mornings on ABC (Season 1) which were 30 minutes shows during 1986-87. *Season 2 of The Real Ghostbusters ran Syndicated on weekdays and were 30 minutes also, during 1987-88. Some stations would remain running the reruns for a few years, and later included episodes from seasons 1 and 3. *Season 3 of the show saw serious changes in direction of the series. During Early 1988 the show was changed to an hour format and the season 1 shows where shown along with season 3. However the episodes from season 1 had the voices of Lorenzo Music (Peter Venkman) and Laura Summer (Janine Melnitz) removed and instead voiced by Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. *Season 4 was when the hour block was renamed "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters". It was reformatted to a more kid-friendly show. Including two 15 minute long Slimer! episodes and one 30 minute The Real Ghostbusters episode but in the middle of them. *Season 5 had serious changes to the show with Ghostbusters II in theaters that summer the cartoon was re-tuned to fit with the movie. The most noticeable change was with Louis Tully added. The "Slimer! and the Real Ghostbusters Format was changed to one 15 minute The Real Ghostbusters episode, a 30 minute The Real Ghostbusters episode and a 15 minute Slimer! episode. *Season 6 the show now was of two 30 minute The Real Ghostbuster episodes but the intro and show title remained "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters" In fact they even updated the music of the intro to the new sort of hard rock style version of Ray Parker, Jr. music. Sometimes this season is said to have the least likable music and animation effects, and many blame it for the end of the Animated Series. *Season 7 was the final season and only had four episodes. It was changed to a half hour block with one The Real Ghostbusters episode. However, like season 6 the title of the show and intro was still "Slimer! and The Real Ghostbusters". Interestingly while in the last season the show on some stations was moved back to 9 am in January from 11:30 and was back to a hour block, tho appears to only be to fill in a hole in abc`s lineup as some cartoons were canceled during the year due to low ratings. Episodes Key: S=Season(The season it aired in), #=Episode Number(That is from the Box Set), N=Name of Episode, L=Length, AD=Air Date, VD=Voleme and Disc on RGB Box Set, WB=who Wrote the episode }}|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|June 01, 1986}} (N/A)|||0, 0||Kevin Altieri, Dan Riba |- |1||001||'Ghosts R Us'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 13, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||002||'Killerwatt'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 20, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||003||'Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 28, 1986}}||1, 1||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||004||'Slimer, Come Home'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 04, 1986}}||1, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||005||'Troll Bridge'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 11, 1986}}||1, 1||Bruce Reid Schaefer |- |1||006||'The Boogieman Cometh'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 18, 1986}}||1, 1||Michael Reaves |- |1||007||'Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 25, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||008||'When Halloween Was Forever'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 01, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||009||'Look Homeward, Ray'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 08, 1986}}||1, 2||Marc Scott Zicree |- |1||010||'Take Two'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 15, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||011||'Citizen Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 22, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |1||012||'Janine's Genie'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 06, 1986}}||1, 2||Len Janson, Chuck Menville |- |1||013||'X-Mas Marks the Spot'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 13, 1986}}||1, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||014||'Knock, Knock'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 06, 1987}}||1, 3||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||015||'Station Identification'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 09, 1987}}||1, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||016||'Play Them Ragtime Boos'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 26, 1987}}||1, 3||Michael Reaves, Steve Perry |- |2||017||'Sea Fright'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 10, 1987}}||1, 3||Arthur Byron Cover, Lydia Marano |- |2||018||'The Spirit of Aunt Lois'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 09, 1987}}||1, 3||Richard Mueller |- |2||019||'Cry Uncle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 12, 1987}}||1, 3||Bruce Reid Schaefer |- |2||020||'Adventures in Slime and Space'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 15, 1987}}||1, 3||David Gerrold |- |2||021||'Night Game'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 22, 1987}}||1, 4||Kathryn M. Drennan |- |2||022||'Venkman's Ghost Repellers'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 20, 1987}}||1, 4||Richard Mueller |- |2||023||'The Old College Spirit'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 27, 1987}}||1, 4||John Shirley |- |2||024||'Ain't NASA-Sarily So'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 17, 1987}}||1, 4||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||025||'Who're You Calling Two-Dimensional?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 24, 1987}}||1, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||026||'A Fright at the Opera'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 26, 1987}}||1, 4||Mark Edens |- |2||027||'Doctor, Doctor'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 13, 1987}}||1, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||028||'Ghost Busted'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 22, 1987}}||1, 5||Michael Reaves |- |2||029||'Beneath These Streets'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 25, 1987}}||1, 5||Richard Mueller, Daniel Pitlik |- |2||030||'Boo-Dunit'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 30, 1987}}||1, 5||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||031||'Chicken, He Clucked'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 19, 1987}}||2, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||032||'Ragnarok and Roll'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 16, 1987}}||2, 1||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||033||'Don't Forget the Motor City'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1987}}||2, 1||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||034||'Banshee Bake a Cherry Pie?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 28, 1987}}||2, 1||Pamela Hickey, Dennys McCoy |- |2||035||'Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Ghost?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 09, 1987}}||2, 1||Arthur Byron Cover, Lydia Marano |- |2||036||'Hanging By a Thread'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 10, 1987}}||2, 1||Richard Mueller, William Rotsler |- |2||037||'You Can't Take it With You'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 14, 1987}}||2, 1||Richard Mueller, Durnie King |- |2||038||'No One Comes to Lupusville'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 05, 1987}}||2, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||039||'Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 29, 1987}}||2, 2||Linda Woolverton |- |2||040||'The Man Who Never Reached Home'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 12, 1987}}||2, 2||Kathryn M. Drennan |- |2||041||'The Collect Call of Cathulhu'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 27, 1987}}||2, 2||Michael Reaves |- |2||042||'Bustman's Holiday'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 13, 1987}}||2, 2||Richard Mueller |- |2||043||'The Headless Motorcyclist'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 03, 1987}}||2, 2||Jean-Marc Lofficier(uncredited), Randy Lofficier |- |2||044||'The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 04, 1987}}||2, 2||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||045||'Egon on the Rampage'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 08, 1987}}||2, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||046||'Lights! Camera! Haunting!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 07, 1987}}||2, 3||Marc Scott Zicree |- |2||047||'The Bird of Kildarby'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 06, 1987}}||2, 3||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||048||'Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 29, 1987}}||2, 3||Michael Reaves |- |2||049||'Apocalypse - - What, Now?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 18, 1987}}||2, 3||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||050||'Lost and Foundry'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 16, 1987}}||2, 3||Mark Edens |- |2||051||'Hard Knight's Day'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 30, 1987}}||2, 3||Bruce Reid Schaefer, Steve Perrin |- |2||052||'Cold Cash and Hot Water'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 08, 1987}}||2, 4||Richard Mueller |- |2||053||'The Scaring of the Green'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 16, 1987}}||2, 4||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||054||'They Call Me MISTER Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 18, 1987}}||2, 4||J. Michael Straczynski |- |2||055||'Last Train to Oblivion'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|November 24, 1987}}||2, 4||Mark Edens, Michael Edens |- |2||056||'Masquerade'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|December 11, 1987}}||2, 4||Craig Miller, Mark Nelson |- |2||057||'Janine's Day Off'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|September 14, 1987}}||2, 4||Michael Reaves, Steve Perry |- |2||058||'The Ghostbusters in Paris'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|October 23, 1987}}||2, 4||Randy Lofficier |- |2||059||'The Devil in the Deep'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||2, 5|| |- |2||060||'Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||2, 5|| |- |2||061||'Ghostbuster of the Year'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||2, 5|| |- |2||062||'Deadcon 1'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||063||'The Cabinet of Calamari'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||064||'A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||065||'The Revenge of Murray the Mantis'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||066||'Rollerghoster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||067||'I Am the City'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||068||'Moaning Stones'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 1|| |- |2||069||'The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||070||'Buster the Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||071||'The Devil to Pay'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |3||072||'Slimer, Is That You?'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||073||'Egon's Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||074||'Captain Steel Saves the Day'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||075||'Victor the Happy Ghost'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 2|| |- |2||076||'Egon's Dragon'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |2||077||'Dairy Farm'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |2||078||'The Hole in the Wall Gang'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |3||079||'Baby Spookums'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |3||080||'It's a Jungle Out There'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |3||081||'The Boogieman Is Back'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||082||'Once Upon a Slime'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||083||'The Two Faces of Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||084||'Sticky Business'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||085||'Halloween II 1/2'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||086||'Loathe Thy Neighbor'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||087||'Big Trouble With Little Slimer'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 4|| |- |3||088||'The Copycat'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 5|| |- |3||089||'Camping it Up'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 5|| |- |3||090||'The Grundel'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 5|| |- |2||091||'Transylvanian Homesick Blues'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1987}}||3, 3|| |- |4||092||'Flip Side'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||3, 5|| |- |4||093||'Poultrygeist'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||094||'The Joke's on Ray'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||095||'Standing Room Only'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||096||'Robo-Buster'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||097||'Short Stuff'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||098||'Follow That Hearse'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |4||099||'The Brooklyn Triangle'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1988}}||4, 1|| |- |5||100||'Something's Going Around'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||101||'Three Men and an Egon'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||102||'Elementary My Dear Winston'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||103||'If I Were a Witch Man'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||104||'Partners in Slime'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||105||'Future Tense'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||106||'Jailbusters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||107||'The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 2|| |- |5||108A||'Trading Faces'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||108B||'Transcendental Tourists'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||109A||'Surely You Joust'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||109B||'Kitty-Cornered'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||110A||'Slimer's Curse'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||110B||'Til Death Do Us Part'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||111A||'It's About Time'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||111B||'The Ransom of Greenspud'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||112A||'Revenge of the Ghostmaster'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||112B||'Loose Screws'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||113A||'Venk-Man!'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||113B||'Slimer Streak'||15|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |5||114||'The Halloween Door'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1989}}||4, 3|| |- |6||115||'Russian About'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||116||'The Haunting of Heck House'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||117||'You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||118||'Janine, You've Changed'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||119||'Mean Green Teen Machine'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||120||'Spacebusters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||121||'Guess What's Coming to Dinner'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 4|| |- |6||122||'Very Beast Friends'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 5|| |- |6||123||'Ghostworld'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 5|| |- |6||124||'Afterlife in the Fast Lane'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||4, 5|| |- |6||125||'The Slob'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |6||126||'Busters in Toyland'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |6||127||'My Left Fang'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |6||128||'Stay Tooned'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |6||129||'The Magnificent Five'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |6||130||'Deja Boo'||60|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1990}}||5, 1|| |- |7||131||'The Treasure of Sierra Tamale'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}||5, 2|| |- |7||132||'Not Now, Slimer!'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}||5, 2|| |- |7||133||'Attack of the B-Movie Monsters'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}||5, 2|| |- |7||134||'20,000 Leagues Under the Street'||30|| }|yes||debug=yes}} }|debug= }|, 1991}}||5, 2|| |} Category:The Real Ghostbusters Category:RGB Episode